Talk:Justified Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Boyd Crowder's pic Can we get a pic of Boyd that's ac5ually Boyd and not Shane from The Shield.. I uploaded one where he's pretty much in the exact same position pointing a gun. TheNarrator 06:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Character Template I added a "Status" and "Cause of Death" section for the infobox. I saw it done on the 24 Wikia and I think it helps since we won't have to put Deceased beside someone's age. HorrorFan01 11:28, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Episode Subnav Can we add s4 to the Episode subnav? Sorry - I'm not sure how to do it.Fakerton (talk) 14:19, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I think only the admins can edit the subnav because I can't figure it out either. HorrorFan01 (talk) 16:04, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Good call. Posted on Opark 77's page. Fakerton (talk) 19:36, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Surname Redirects I added redirects for characters such as Ellstin Limehouse, Robert Quarles, and Wynn Duffy that are commonly referred to by their last names by fans and on the show. If there are any that I have missed, feel free to let me know. HorrorFan01 (talk) 02:43, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Call for Abstracts Justified and Philosophy Edited by Rod Carveth and Robert Arp: robertarp320@gmail.com Justified and Philosophy will be a book in Open Court Publishing Company’s Popular Culture and Philosophy Series: http://www.opencourtbooks.com/categories/pcp.htm. - Papers must frequently refer to characters, events, and stories in Justified, the popular and critically acclaimed TV series on FX - Submit abstracts of no more than 300 words to: robertarp320@gmail.com - Abstracts due: January 15, 2014 - Notification of accepted abstracts: January 20, 2014 - First drafts of papers due: February 15, 2014 (we’re moving quickly through production on this book) - 3,000 to 3,500-word philosophy papers are written in a conversational style for a lay audience Any relevant topic considered, but here are some possibilities: - A moral analysis of Raylan’s controversial, but "justified," quick-draw shooting of mob hit man, Tommy Bucks - Utilitarianism and “Cleaning Up Harlan” - Raylan as Kantian deontologist? - Is it ever moral to enforce your own brand of justice (in your Kentucky hometown)? - Professional Ethics: Raylan as marshal and bounty hunter - Corporate ethics and the actions of Black Pike - Crime or coal? The conundrum of the residents of Harlan - When is killing “justified?” - Virtue ethics and honoring thy Father: Bo and Boyd and Raylan and Arlo - Mags Bennett: virtue ethics, role models, and mother as monster - “You do what you must to protect them, even when you know it’s wrong” Mags Bennett and Loretta - The “frenemyship” of Raylan and Boyd - Boyd, the existence of God, and signs from God - Boyd and the value of religion in reforming someone’s wicked ways - Religious themes in Justified - A serious analysis of snake handling given the Justified character, Billy St. Cyr - The definition and nature of evil - Critical Race Theory and issues of race and identity on Justified - Escape one’s past? Fatalism vs. determinism in Raylan’s relationship with Harlan - Keeping out the foreigners: Harlan versus Detroit - The Odd Triple: Ava, Boyd, and Raylan - The Sins of the Father? Raylan’s upcoming fatherhood - Balance in the soul: Can Raylan resist his darkest impulses? - Raylan and Boyd: Who’s the Ego and Who’s the Id? - Is Raylan Givens his own man? - “Sometimes a hat is just a hat” Freud and Raylan’s Stetson - Mens rea: Is Quarles legally responsible for his actions? - What’s really in the wall? The mystery of Justified’s Season 4 - Epistemological considerations in the episode “Truth and Consequences” - Justified true beliefs on Justified - Flying too close to the sun: The fate of Nick Augustine Justified and Philosophy will be a book in Open Court Publishing Company’s Popular Culture and Philosophy Series: http://www.opencourtbooks.com/categories/pcp.htm. Submit ideas for possible future PCP books to the series editor, George A. Reisch, at pcpideas@caruspub.com. Thanks for your consideration.